


Sweet

by bastet_in_april



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastet_in_april/pseuds/bastet_in_april
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excess of strawberries is not a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://greeneyelove.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://greeneyelove.livejournal.com/)**greeneyelove** 's Dick/Roy Summer Fest. Pure fluff.

The kitchen counter is stacked with three large wooden crates, which are full of even more little cardboard cartons packed with strawberries. The scent of the red fruit is sweet and heady.

“I don’t know what we’re going to do with all of these strawberries,” Roy says, surveying them ruefully.

Dick laughs lowly, shaking his head. “I know. I can’t believe Lian, Mia, and Ollie managed to pick eight crates full of strawberries in one afternoon.”

“I can,” Roy mutters. Lian had gone to visit her Grampa Ollie that Saturday, and Ollie had apparently decided that the best way to spend the summer day would be driving out to the local berry farm to pick their own strawberries. Ollie hadn’t been wrong either; he, Lian and Mia had both had a perfect day. The weather had been obligingly warm without being stifling and the sky had been powder blue with white clouds bunched loosely together around the distant mountains like a grazing herd of sheep. Lian had come back sticky and grinning with three crates of plump, jewel-like berries to share with her Daddy and Uncle Dick. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen this many strawberries in one place outside the produce aisle of a grocery store.”

Dick eyed the crates speculatively. “I can probably convince Alfred to make shortcake, if I ask nicely. Also, we can always freeze any of these we can’t eat now and save them for later,” he reflected. He fished a ripe, red strawberry out of one of the cartons, twisting off the leafy green top. “And it’s not as if eating strawberries is some kind of hardship. Even if we end up eating berries with every meal, strawberries aren’t really the kind of thing we’ll get tired of.” Dick bit the ripe strawberry in half, chewing it slowly, rolling the flavor around in his mouth before swallowing, and raising the second half to his mouth, the sweet summery flavor of the berry flooding his mouth. Roy watched with interest as Dick licked the traces of berry juice off of his fingers.

“No,” Roy said, grinning, his green eyes sparking. “I don’t think we will.” When he leaned in to kiss Dick the sunny, sweet taste lingered in his mouth.


End file.
